Someone Like You
by ablanca07
Summary: Rory is engaged to a coworker she met at the Times, but is she certain that he is the one. When she goes and sees Jess after so many years. Will she realized she is ready to get married? Set 4 years after the season finale. [ONE SHOT]


**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 1: Everything has Changed **

**Synopsis: **_Rory is engaged to a coworker she met at the Times, but is she certain that he is the one. Set 4 years after the season finale. _

Rory was three days away from getting married to Anthony. She was so excited; she never thought the day would come. Her mother was right when she said she would know when the time was right. She met Anthony during the Obama campaign and now they were both writing for the times. It felt nice to share the passion of journalism with someone. She never felt that with any of her ex's well maybe except…she shook her head. As she did the seating arrangement with her mom in the kitchen.

Lorelai says "Well I think we have finished except I think our table is a little full"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you want Luke and I to sit with your grandparents, Liz and TJ, Sookie and Jackson and Jess. Which by the way why are we inviting Jess?"

"He's my friend"

"Right, well he never RSVP'D some friend."

"Mom"

Lorelai wasn't trying to be negative; she knew Jess was her nephew now. But he hardly ever visited and he always pulled stunts with Rory. She worried he might try to stop the wedding and from all of the guys Rory had dated. Anthony wasn't so bad. She was happy for her daughter.

"Sorry hun."

The day before her wedding, she had spent it with Lane, Lorelai, Paris and Sookie. Celebrating her bachelorette party. She didn't get wasted or saw strippers. They just talked, and all of them seemed to have a wedding day jitters story. Rory was the last one getting married, and as she heard the stories. She could see how in love and how sure all of them were. It pained Rory that the closer she got to her wedding date, the more unsure she felt. After everyone left and her mom had gone to bed, she got to her car and drove. She didn't know where she was driving to, but she needed to clear her head. She started feeling enraged at the fact that Jess never RSVP'D she knew, she had hurt him the last time they saw each other. But he was no saint either. Why couldn't he just say yes or no? She wants him to be there. Somehow in her pissed off state, she ended up at his door. He actually had moved closer to Hartford. Luke had said it was something about family that he couldn't discuss. Then she knocks the door. Jess opens the door and Rory storms in.

"Are you coming to my wedding or not? Who gets an invitation and says absolutely nothing. Not a congratulations not a I can't make it. Just nothing. I should expect it from you though but I want you there Jess I really do!"

In between her yelling, she hears a baby begin to cry. Jess mutters "Oh great" Under his breath and head towards the baby. Rory follows seeing Jess grab the baby girl in his arms.

"Rory meet Isabella, the reason I won't be able to make it to your wedding"

Rory was shocked, Jess had a baby. "I wasn't able to find a babysitter" He says. Rory nods too surprise to respond. Isabella was finally put to sleep and Jess lays her on the crib. He points to the living room as they sit on the couch. Jess says "So let's try not to be so loud."

"Okay"

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah I would"

Jess walked away most likely towards the kitchen, Rory thought. She looked around the living room, with the many pictures of Jess and a woman. She assumed that was the mother. She sees their wedding picture. Jess looks happy, she looks happy. Rory thinks if her wedding picture will come out that happy. Jess returns with two cups of coffee and hands one to Rory.

"Where's your wife?" Rory manages to finally say

"She passed after giving birth to Isabella; the strain was too hard on her"

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss"

Jess nods as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That she was the one to marry"

Jess paused before answering then said "Well she showed up at the bookstore, demanding me to sign a copy of her book. And asking all these questions. I slightly found her annoying at first. Then she became cute. She didn't know much about my taste in books and music. She had these big brown eyes that made her look like a lost puppy. I taught her a lot, I guess kind of like you and Dean. She was stable, she was good for me. I didn't know if she was the one, but I knew that there was no one else to wait for. At least not any longer"

Jess looks at Rory. She thinks if he was talking about her.

"Then we got married and she got pregnant and things seemed to be going the way life is supposed to be. But then she passed and I had to move closer to her family so they could help with Isabella"

Rory had never heard him talk this much. He looked hurt.

"I know its dick for me to say that I didn't love her but that would be lying. I loved her in a sense but I wasn't madly in love. How about you how do you know this guy is the one?"

Rory looks at her feet and admits the real reason why she came "I don't" She needed to talk to someone with a fresh pair of eyes to let her know she was making the right decision. Was she doing what Jess did, picking someone stable. Rather than picking someone she loved.

Jess nods again and says "It pretty late, you're more than welcome to sleep on the couch"

"Thanks Jess"

He walked over to the hallway to his bedroom.

He was awoken by the sounds of Isabella crying. He tries to run over to her room, but he is so tired. By the time he gets there, he sees Rory holding his baby. She is humming and rocking the chair with her. She has a bottle; Jess didn't even know Rory knew anything about babies. He stands in the door way watching her. He smiles, slightly imagining how things would've been like if Rory was Isabella's mom. He always feels guilty when he thinks thoughts like this. He did love his wife, but it was easier to pretend he didn't. It was easier to think she didn't matter. He walked away before his thoughts clouded over him. He lay back down in bed, enjoying the small break of parenthood. A couple of moments later he feels Rory lay down next to him, she puts her head under his arm. Jess says "Rory we can't" Rory says "Shh" and falls asleep in his arm. He couldn't help but think how nice this felt. Her body on his, it was soothing and comforting. They fall asleep.

The next morning he finds coffee made in the kitchen with a note

_Thanks you for everything_

_Love__Your friend__ Rory_

He smiled that she didn't know how to sign the note. He didn't know if Rory felt him kiss her forehead but he did. He thought of how much last night was perfect. He thinks he has to go to the wedding. He has to talk to Rory. If she felt anything at all how he felt last night. She shouldn't marry that guy. He went to Isabella's room to get her dressed.

He dropped of Isabella at her grandmas house. As he reached the reception hall, he didn't know what he was going to say. When he opens the door, he sees all the chairs being put away. He was too late the wedding was over. Rory was married. Part of him tried to be happy for her. He thought well he got married its only fair, that she did too. But he knew it wasn't right. Last night felt right. He was walking towards the bridge, just to sit and drown in his sorrows for a little longer. He knew he couldn't leave Isabella long with her grandma. At least he always had that girl in his life. Isabella meant everything to him. She is the one person, he would never let down. When he gets to the bridge, he sees Rory wearing a wedding gown. Her bouquet of roses is next to her and she wearing a tiara. She looks beautiful he thought. What was she doing here?

"Rory?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes "Jess what are you doing here?"

"I came for your wedding"

She scoffs "Well you missed the excitement of nobody being able to find my fiancé. He never showed up…" she sighs "You know I got cold feet last night and I ended up in your door. At least I showed up"

She cried deeper.

"He's a jerk. Leaving you like that in front of the whole town. He's a jerk"

Jess looked at her and though he knew this was a sad moment for her. He was happy she wasn't married. It reminded him of the night, Dean broke up with Rory. He sat next to her, putting his hand on top of hers.

"I'm glad your not married" He confessed

With tears in her eyes she says "I am too" and smiles over at him.


End file.
